


There was something in the air

by Sealie



Series: sga/traders future fic [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Traders (TV 1995)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealie/pseuds/Sealie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_bluespirit_star"><a href="http://bluespirit-star.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bluespirit-star.livejournal.com/"><b>bluespirit_star</b></a></span> for the beta and <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_losyark"><a href="http://losyark.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://losyark.livejournal.com/"><b>losyark</b></a></span> for answering the very important pudding question.</p><p>This is a continuation of the Stargate Atlantis/Traders crossover series "Voyage par mer" and “Atlantis: sur la mer” series. This is not a WIP <i>per se</i>, most of the stories are complete in themselves, it is -- by definition -- a series.</p><p><b>rating:</b> G<br/><b>spoilers:</b> none</p><p>I now present a SGA/Traders future fic:<br/><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	There was something in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://bluespirit-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**bluespirit_star**](http://bluespirit-star.livejournal.com/) for the beta and [](http://losyark.livejournal.com/profile)[**losyark**](http://losyark.livejournal.com/) for answering the very important pudding question.
> 
> This is a continuation of the Stargate Atlantis/Traders crossover series "Voyage par mer" and “Atlantis: sur la mer” series. This is not a WIP _per se_ , most of the stories are complete in themselves, it is -- by definition -- a series.
> 
>  **rating:** G  
>  **spoilers:** none
> 
> I now present a SGA/Traders future fic:  
> 

**There was something in the air**   
by Sealie

  
There was something in the air; everyone was very excited. Grant was not too sure what was happening. It was all very strange and electrifying; there had even been chocolate jello pudding cups served in the mess. He had tried to listen, but he had been integrating the general additive function into a recruitment array with variable extrinsic drivers as explanatory factors and suddenly the coding patterns had made sense. He had been stuck forever. Before he knew it, the light fantastic of R<\- source [ref point 1,2] took him back to his lab to solve this world’s mysteries of the atmosphere-ocean interaction.

The patterns of random chaos were generating a thousand and one different possibilities on his screen.

“And these are the computer laboratories,” Mr. Woolsey’s nasal voice drifted through Grant’s open door.

“There’s nothing much in there, sir,” an unfamiliar voice noted.

Curious, Grant lifted his head and peered over the top of his computer. He knew everyone in Atlantis. His memory was phenomenal. Someone, too quickly to get a sense other than sunglasses, high-tech hardware stuck in his ear and very tall, was stepping aside to make space for another man.

An Armani suited man stood in the doorway of Grant’s lab. He had a nice smile. Grant grinned back.

“Dr. McKay?” There was a question in the man’s tone.

Grant pricked up higher. Most people automatically assumed that he was Rodney, but this visitor guessed that he was not his cousin.

“This is Dr. Grant Jansky’s lab. Dr. Jansky is our data modeller. And Dr. McKay’s cousin.” John said from somewhere outside in the corridor.

“Do you want to see?” Grant asked brightly. “I figured it out.”

“What did you figure out?”

“Sir, we don’t have time….” The person who had spoken first murmured deferentially.

“It’s okay.” In one easy glance, the man took in all of Grant’s beloved hard drives and computers. Grant pulled his spare wheelie chair over so his new friend could see the computer screen. A host of other people started to fill up Grant’s room. Grant tuned them out; he had someone who was interested in his model!

“So what have you figured out?”

“This world’s just like Earth. If we lived in the Star Trek universe this would be a class M planet. But!” Grant waved excitedly. “We haven’t ever lived here until we came. The Ancients didn’t seed any humans on this planet. BUT! They did seed plants and animals. And they seeded the oceans. I’ve created a model based on pristine, baseline, real data from the marine ecologists and oceanographers and the atmospheric scientists to map how climate variability affects marine populations and communities without anthropogenic input.” Grant wriggled happily in his chair.

“So this will be of benefit to climate change research on Earth?” the man said insightfully. He glanced up from Grant’s computer screen to a portly woman, who -- to Grant’s eyes -- had an insipid olive aura, and raised an eyebrow.

Grant patted his hard drive. “Indubitably.”

“So Atlantis is, indeed, a valuable research base?”

Grant cocked his head to the side; there was a whole host of undercurrents in that sentence that weren’t limited to just a simple question. Grant wasn’t entirely sure what to say. His guest waited patiently for him to capture his thoughts and wrap them into one complete whole.

“Grant?” John prodded, and Grant knew that he had been staring a little bit too long

Wow, John was in full flyboy array, wearing a blue uniform with pinpricks of brightness at the collar and flashes of colour above his left breast pocket.

“You’ve combed your hair,” Grant observed.

“Yes, Grant.” The tips of John’s ears turned a little pink.

His new friend laughed. “Do you like working on Atlantis, Dr. Jansky?”

“Grant.” Grant patted his chest. “Call me Grant. Yes, I like working on Atlantis. It can be a little scary. But do you know what’s special about it?”

“No, why don’t you tell me, Grant?”

“It’s the only place in the Universe where we can do what we do and help lots of people.”

“That’s good to know, Grant. It’s been an absolute pleasure meeting you.” He stood and held out his hand.

“It’s been lovely meeting you…?” Oooh, he had forgotten – but had they been introduced? Grant didn’t think that they had.

“Barack.”

“Hi, Barack.” Grant grinned as he shook Barack’s hand. “Do you like Atlantis?”

“Yes. I think it and the people who live in it are amazing.”

Fin  



End file.
